1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with devices which attach to a towing vehicle and provide a link between the towing vehicle and a towed vehicle. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with hitches adapted for attachment to a towing vehicle which reduce or eliminate towing vehicle sway caused by road conditions, weather conditions, passing vehicles and towing and/or turning forces. Most particularly, the present invention is concerned with hitches used for trailer towing which increase safety by eliminating sway between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle while permitting shorter radius turns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional towing apparatuses typically consist of a ball and socket device wherein a device which includes the ball portion of the towing apparatus is attached to a towing vehicle and a device which includes the socket portion of the towing apparatus is attached to a towed vehicle. The ball portion of this type of assembly is generally attached on or near the bumper of the towing vehicle, thereby placing the point of control approximately four or five feet behind the back wheels of the towing vehicle. This arrangement produces leverage between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle which lowers the amount of force necessary to produce a swaying movement of the towed vehicle. Such forces can arise from road conditions, weather conditions, passing vehicles, and curves or turns in the road. Any amount of swaying by the towed vehicle adversely effects control of the towing vehicle, thereby producing unsafe driving conditions.
Other towing apparatuses have been designed to shorten the turning radius of the towing vehicle-towed vehicle combination. Generally, this is accomplished by lengthening the distance between the rear axle of the towing vehicle and the connection to the towed vehicle, typically the ball and socket device. This arrangement, while permitting sharper turns due to the angles achievable between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle, increases the leverage between the two vehicles and reduces the force necessary to cause the towed vehicle to sway.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an apparatus which transfers leverage forces between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle to a point closer to the rear axle of the towing vehicle. Such an apparatus will provide greater control of the towing vehicle and greater stability for the towed vehicle, thereby resulting in an increased level of safety.